This invention is directed to a snap fitted multi-piece knob in which a locking cap connects to a tubular plastic body and captures a decorative ring between the locking cap and the tubular body.
An object of this invention is a multi-piece snap fitted knob in which the components of the knob are held together under a constant clamping force over a wide range of environmental operating temperatures.
Another object of the invention is a multi-piece knob having a locking cap having fingers that pilot the locking cap into its locking position.
Yet another object of this invention is a decorative ring of a multi-piece knob which is held against rotation relative to the knob's tubular body.
Still another object of this invention is a multi-piece knob which may incorporate a metal or a plastic decorative ring.
Other objects of the invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.